Memories
by The Animezing Otaku Hetalian
Summary: A set of one-shot poems about the nations growing up. Rated T for death
1. Chapter 1: Frozen Children

Frozen Children

1

How did Nations really grow?

We may never know

Some passed along four father

Others never had a bother

2

Some say there were more,

In one there were four,

None know they were even born.

While some played among the corn.

3

One, however, was very week

Among her siblings that were at their peak

Some say she ended that fateful day

While Vati was away

A boy was very still in the snow

Why? We may never know

But she was brave,

For she lived in a cave

While Vati was forever away

4

This boy turned slowly so she wouldn't see

As she marveled at the scarf's seam

The boy tightened his grip on the faucet

Thank goodness he hadn't lost it

5

At first she feared he was frozen

But dare she nose in?

She opened her mouth and asked

"Are you someone at last?"

He peered into those hopeful eyes

She know not of her demise

6

She was a Germani

As warm as could be

In the cold Russian snow

As the wind began to blow

The boy didn't understand

Only remembering papa's last stand

7

She listened to the Russian Speech,

Her cheeks loosing their peach.

She smiled sweetly without a pause

Hoping he didn't have claws

And continued in German

8

The boy filled with anger

He was a blamer

Lifted his faucet high

Blaming her why

She didn't understand why

Until the seconds went by.

And Vati will never know

How he found her

Limp in the

Blood

Red

Snow.

**Hey~! I have low self-esteem, so I think I suck at writing, so I'm giving poetry a go! Anyway, this one is about a nation that was born, but was killed before she could become a nation. This takes place when the Ancients began to die off. She lives on a mountain along the Russian border. This is a random crack OC that usually lives in all the other fanfics I write, but they never get posted. Her name is Mittelgbirge (German-speakers, yes I went on google translate and searched the word for Mountain.) she's an Asian Nation that speaks German because Germania is her father. I'm just an Otaku, so don't judge me! Also, I'm planning on doing more of this, so do you think you can help me with names and their genealogy? Also, I don't support shipping unless you wanna go through history and talk about Austria-Hungary the former country. (Which may make an appearance)**

**Vati- German for dad**

**Germani- people from Germania, but in this case, she's his daughter.**

**Ciao~!**

**Animezing**


	2. Chapter 2: Nistenha

Nistenha

1

Once there was two twins

Who competed for the wins

And their mother encouraged it

Not hating them one little bit.

2

Life was perfect in its own way

But one day the boys stumbled away

And came back with two men

The family had not known that when

This meeting was over,

Their life was over

3

The boys marveled at them

And the men at 'em.

For the pale twins lived with "savages"

And the boys knew of no savages

4

The men asked for Mother Earth

And knew not of the boys' birth

The mother didn't understand

For they spoke two languages where they stand

5

The years rolled by

And the older twin watched eagles fly

As a war passed

And fighting ceased at last

The man in red came back

And everything went black

Mother was dead

The day the boys would dread

But the pale-face wiped the sight clean

Before the two of them could've seen

6

More years went by

And the older one wished to fly

Away from this house

And play with a mouse

That squeaked instead of speak

Among the mountain peak

7

The musket was pointed

And his memory re-anointed

And he drops to the earth

Against the hearth

Of the little burned cabin

8

Fear filled the boy

As the redcoats finger slipped by

The red couldn't do it

And he knew it

Especially when the boy cried

"Nistenha a should have flied!"

9

Guilt filled the red

The boy realized the day of dread

The boy recovered from amnesia

No joy left to please'ya

And the man froze and dropped the gun

10

Anger filled the boy

As he remembers that room

As red as the flowers

And down went the Empire

As the ball entered his leg.

**Yay~! Revolutionary War and Native America! For those of you that don't know, the "mouse" is Canada. Nistenha is Mohawk for "Mother," and my source is the book "the Ransom of Mercy Carter." Thank you all for reading~! (Sorry this took so long...)**

**Ciao~!**

**Animezing**


End file.
